thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Writings on the Wall
Episode XV: Writings on the Wall is the sixth episode of the second season of NWR Origins and the fifteenth episode overall. It was uploaded on January 30, 2019 and was the first episode of BoCo's two part story. Plot In 1958, the age of the diesel had officially begun, now drivers can turn a key and the engine starts up rather than waiting for the steam to build, making them the future of British Rail. In Bowesfield Works in northeast England, the newest member of the diesel class is introduced, the British Rail Class 28 Metrovick Type 2. After being built, one of the members, D5702, is put on trial, meeting another new diesel on his first day, who introduces himself as Vulcan. D5702 reveals he just has a number. Vulcan suggests him be named as BoCo. The two diesels then notice a Steam Engine going by and Vulcan calls it a filthy object and BoCo agrees before proudly stating that diesels had arrived as the replacement. Later BoCo meets one of his siblings, D5703, and tells him his new name which D5703 feels is stupid. A small Jinty, whose name is Jerry, then pulls up alongside and reveals that the name came from BoCo's wheel arrangement. D5703 cruelly states, that they might replace Jerry. He's confused and questions the Diesel's comment. BoCo coldly reminds Jerry that there is a reason why Diesels are the talk of the moment as they don't require time to build up steam but simply fuel up and set off. Jerry, angrily departs and warns that though the Metrovicks appear modern, the manufactures will soon discover a flaw, overlooked during production. D5703 scoffs at this and a nearby Class 08 shunter agrees claiming his class had been around for over half a decade, yet suffered no major problems. Several days later, Jerry's warning turned out to be true. BoCo arrived at a station with a passenger train, the passenger boarded and the guard blew his whistle. Suddenly, BoCo found it difficult to move the train and his engine became louder. Then he erupted in a cloud of smoke. It turns out that the Metrovick overheated and shocked BoCo as he'd been only working for six days. The passengers unsympathetically demanded the smoke be removed and another engine pull the train. Vulcan then arrives, stating the situation was embarrassing and warns BoCo that it was embarrassing and that he shouldn't do it again. BoCo protests that it wasn't his fault and was probably due to the fuel but to no avail. Later, BoCo is shunted into a workshop where he meets another one of his siblings who guesses that BoCo overheated. It happened to this sibling as well as to another sibling. BoCo, concerned, questions if there was a problem with Metrovicks the manufacturers failed to catch. BoCo's sibling thinks that it will likely but is probably a quick fix. When BoCo returns, he is greeted by D5703. BoCo had been fixed, but similar issues were occurring to other Metrovick's. Jerry passes, smugly reminding them of his warning but BoCo believes that the manufacturers will probably bring all the Classes back to the workshop and the fix the problem which D5703 agrees with. Three years later, in 1961, when pulling a passenger train, BoCo notices D5703 on a siding, who tells BoCo that his cab windows had somehow fallen out, but was not the first Metrovick to have that issue. BoCo then tells D5703 that all Metrovicks were to be handed back to the manufacturers to get revamped, so that their problems are fixed. Once recalled, BoCo, D5703 and the other Metrovicks await as the Chief Manufacturer explains that all Metrovick revamps were complete. However, the Chief Manufacturer then announces that on orders of British Rail, all Metrovicks were to be based at Barrow-in-Furness for local passenger and freight trains, because the Metrovicks aren't wanted in their homes and have been replaced. This causes an uproar from the Metrovicks but the decision cannot be overridden. A few months later, at Barrow in Furness, BoCo finds it outrageous that Steam engines are still allowed to work on different parts of nation but Metrovicks have to remain in Barrow. D5703 explains to BoCo that this won't be the case for long as rumors stated that the last steam engine in Britain was built a year ago. In a few years, there will be no more steam around. D5703 arrives at the station with his passenger train. Suddenly as he departs, D5703 struggles to move, noticing his engine is getting louder and overheating before screaming out in pain as flames erupt from his undercarriage. Once the flames had been put out, the train was uncoupled and the situation sorted D5703 is set to be taken back to the manufacturers by a Stanier 8F. D5703 sadly tells BoCo that his situation is bad and that he will probably not make it, but BoCo thinks they would fix his sibling but the 8F mentions that it was the last thing he said to his own friend before departing with the stricken D5703. A week later, BoCo's driver upsettingly explains that D5703's engine was so badly burnt the manufacturers had to scrap him. BoCo was absolute shocked and asked his driver why would they do that. BoCo’s driver explained that it was too expensive to repair D5703, but BoCo thinks the manufacturers didn't care thinking the Metrovicks were useless. BoCo's Driver attempts to calm the Metrovick down, but to no avail. One rainy day, a few days later, BoCo is visited by another Metrovick who said that D5703 was a charming and hardworking engine and did not die in vain but BoCo states that all D5703 wanted to be was really useful and the manufacturers threw him away and he did die in vain. BoCo then states that all Metrovicks wanted to be was really useful, but were cursed with bad engines, which the Other Metrovick agrees with. The Other Metrovick then explains that there are things in life the Metrovicks couldn't control but the things they could with what was given to them, stating that in a perfect world, people would help them, rather than cast them aside, but one day, someone may arrive and overlook their engine problems and focus on what's really important: their determination. BoCo, doubtfully agrees, before asking the Metrovick about his number. The other Metrovick is numbered D5705 but is nicknamed Vicker. BoCo sadly says to Vicker "Writing is on the Wall for us" as Gordon arrives at the station with the Wild Nor'Wester. Characters * BoCo * D5703 * Vulcan * Vicker * Jerry * The Red Class 08 (not named) * The Class 28 Chief Manufacturer (not named) * The Black Freighter Engine (not named) * D261 (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) Several of BoCo's other siblings also appear, but are not named and do not speak. Cast * BoCo: Victor Tanzig * D5703: Nathan Harrison * Vulcan: Matthew Voss * Vicker: TheArlesdaleEngine * Jerry: 22Tesla * Everyone Else: Thomas1Edward2Henry3 Transcript Main article: Writings on the Wall/Transcript Trivia * This episode is quite emotional compared to the upbeat previous episodes of the season. * Music from the movies Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring is used. * In reality, the BR Class 28s did not begin their phasing out until 1967. In other words, D5703 was not scrapped in real life until several years later. T1E2H3 altered history a bit to give the episode some emotional drama. * BoCo's remark about the Class 08s "multiplying like rabbits" is a reference to the amount of Class 08s that were produced from 1952 to 1962, almost 1,000. * This episode is the first time the fans got to see D5705, since he was indirectly mentioned in Revolutionary Redemption. Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes focusing on BoCo